Re-Wedding
by anonstalker
Summary: Pernikahan kakak Baekhyun yang kacau karena ulah sasaeng pun dapat diperbaiki kembali.


**Disclaimer: **_i don't own anything_  
**Warning:** _typos, cheesy story, failed fluff, it's just a fiction_

_For my first bias in EXO and uri precious puppy Byun Baekhyun_, setelah insiden _sasaeng _di pernikahan kakaknya aku jadi terdorong bikin ff ini, hiks. Ini pairingnya nggak ada tapi kalaupun ada ini jadi BaekbomxIstrinya aja deh wkwk. _Well enjoy!_

.

.

Baekhyun membantingkan badannya kasar ke kasur di dormnya, sebelumnya ia mengunci kamar dormnya—ia tahu kamar itu bukan miliknya sendiri, tetapi untuk saat ini saja, untuk saat ini, ia ingin sekali menyindiri. Ia kesal, sedih, marah, jengkel, semua perasaan tercampur aduk hingga rasanya ia tidak bisa membendung air matanya lagi. Akan tetapi apa daya, semuanya sudah terjadi, acara yang harusnya menjadi acara paling penting bagi keluarganya hancur karena ulah fans—ralat, maksudnya _sasaeng_ fans, fans-fans yang gila dan fanatik yang menghalalkan segala cara agar dekat dengan idolanya.

Baekhyun merasa paling bersalah saat ini, ia tidak menyalahkan member EXO lainnya yang datang—lagi pula mereka memang diundang, ia juga tidak menyalahkan _sasaeng_ fans semenyebalkan apa pun mereka, itu memang sudah resiko yang harus ia tanggung saat menjadi idola. _Idol has no privacy_. Oke, itu tidak masalah, ia sudah terbiasa dengan _sasaeng_ fans yang menguntit mereka sampai masuk ke dalam toilet lelaki atau pun mereka yang selalu membuat kericuhan di _airport_ dan sebagainya. Tapi acara pernikahan kakaknya? Ayolah, apakah mereka harus membuat kekacauan di acara keluarganya? Ini adalah satu-satunya acara di mana Baekhyun dapat kembali bersama keluarganya, entah sudah berapa lama ia tidak menemui keluarganya. Ia bahkan sangat terkejut saat ia baru sampai ke tempat pernikahan kakaknya sudah banyak fans yang berada di sana. Ia awalnya senang masih banyak fans yang mengingat hari pernikahan kakaknya dan jauh-jauh datang, tetapi apakah mereka musti menganggu para undangan lain dan menyerobot masuk ke dalam. Oke, itu sangat tidak sopan, sudah lagi mereka membuat keributan dengan berteriak, meminta tanda tangan,_ autograph_, memfoto mereka dengan _flash_ yang pasti menganggu tamu undangan lain. Ia dan member EXO lainnya berusaha untuk menenangkan para fans yang menggila, berjanji akan meladeni mereka jika acara sudah selesai—tetapi apa daya, fans sepertinya menjadi tuli jika idola mereka hanya berjarak beberapa meter.

Melihat tamu undangan yang terganggu, keluarganya dan keluarga kakak iparnya yang resah, juga kakak dan iparnya dengan muka mendung membuat Baekhyun diambang batasnya lalu mengatakan—

"_Dia adalah satu-satunya kakakku, dan ini adalah satu-satunya pernikahannya, kenapa kalian melakukan ini? _Crazy humans_." _

Dan setelahnya ia hanya bisa merutuki kebodohannya sudah berkata begitu. Hancur sudah _image_nya. Ya, _image _di keluarganya maupun di depan fansnya.

Bahkan setelah mengatakan hal itu ia berusaha bersikap dingin kepada fansnya—ia sudah cukup lelah meladeni mereka, tetapi ia malah mendapat pukulan di tenggorokannya dan sekuntum bunga _chrysanthemum_ di depan gedung SM untuk dikirim kepadanya.

Bagus, sekarang bahkan ada yang menginginkannya mati.

Sebenarnya Baekhyun masih ingin menghabiskan waktunya bersama keluarganya, tetapi besok masih banyak jadwal yang harus jalani membuatnya harus kembali ke dorm. Ia menghela napasnya berat, walaupun ia sudah meminta maaf kepada kakak dan seluruh keluarganya, tetapi tetap saja ia merasa ia masih bersalah. Kakaknya pun juga hanya memukul punggungnya dan tersenyum, "Sudahlah tidak apa-apa, itu tandanya adikku yang ingusan ini sudah benar-benar menjadi terkenal kan?"

Baekhyun hanya bisa tersenyum lemah, ia tahu kakak dan iparnya itu sebenarnya sangat sedih—ini acara mereka berdua, acara sakral di mana dua insan bersatu, momen paling indah bagi semuanya—harusnya mereka lah yang menjadi pusat perhatian, bukan EXO, bukan dirinya.

Baekhyun benar-benar merasa kesal—bukan, bukan kesal pada _sasaeng_ fans, ia kesal pada dirinya sendiri.

.

.

"Baekhyun masih mengurung diri di kamar."

Semua member EXO—kecuali Baekhyun—kini sedang berkumpul di ruang tengah dorm. Setelah insiden acara pernikahan kakak Baekhyun yang penuh kekacauan, member EXO segera dipulangkan agar keadaan di sana tidak tambah kacau, kecuali Baekhyun yang masih di sana untuk meminta maaf atas kejadian yang terjadi pada keluarga dan tamu undangan. Setelah Baekhyun kembali ke dorm pun, Joonmyeon yang membuka pintu dapat melihat wajah Baekhyun yang tampak kusam dan lelah—walaupun ia memang sering melihat wajah Baekhyun yang lelah setelah _performance_, ini adalah wajah termuram Baekhyun yang pernah Joonmyeon lihat. Baekhyun pun tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun langsung memasuki dirinya ke dalam kamar.

"Pantas saja ia kesal, tadi acara pernikahannya sangat kacau," ujar Kris sambil menduduki dirinya di sofa bersama Sehun dan Tao yang terduduk di sana. Semuanya pun hanya mengangguk lemah menanggapinya. Mereka kini berkeliling untuk mendiskusikan masalah yang baru saja terjadi beberapa jam yang lalu itu.

"_Sasaeng_ benar-benar gila," ujar Jongin melanjutkan, Chanyeol yang di sebelahnya hanya bisa mengendikkan bahunya, "Kita tidak bisa menyalahkan mereka juga, ini sudah menjadi resiko kita. Mungkin dari awal seharusnya kita tidak datang ke sana, aku benar-benar jadi tidak enak dengan keluarga Baekhyun."

"Tapi saat pernikahan _Noona_ku tidak sekacau pernikahan kakaknya Baekhyun-_hyung_." Jongin menambahkan dan membuat semuanya diam, memang saat pernikahan kakak perempuan Jongin ada beberapa _sasaeng _yang hadir, tetapi tidak sampai membuat keributan, hanya sekedar mengambil foto. Hari ini sepertinya _sasaeng_ mereka benar-benar sudah di ujung batas.

"Kasihan Baekhyun-_hyung_," ujar Kyungsoo sambil menunduk, "pasti dia sangat merasa tidak enak pada kakaknya."

Lagi-lagi, semua member hanya bisa terdiam. Sebenarnya mereka juga merasa sangat bersalah, mereka kira acara pernikahan tidak akan menjadi sekacau tadi, tapi ternyata itu di luar rencana mereka. Keadaan benar-benar kacau saat Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, dan Chen bermaksud bernyanyi untuk kakak Baekhyun dan pengantinnya. Selain itu saat kakak Baekhyun dan istrinya memotong kue, fans-fans mereka malah ribut dan memfoto mereka yang berada di belakang pengangtin. Acara pernikahan yang seharusnya menjadi momen paling bahagia malah berubah menjadi momen paling mengerikan.

"Apa sebaiknya pesta pernikahannya diulang saja ya?"

Tiba-tiba semuanya langsung menengok ke arah sang _maknae_ berambut pirang yang sekarang mengedipkan matanya bingung karena dipandangin 10 pasang mata, "Kenapa melihatku? Aku hanya asal ngomong saja kok tadi."

"Aku setuju dengan ide Sehun!" Luhan langsung menanggapi sambil menepuk tangannya, "Bagaimana kalau kita menyusun ulang pernikahan kakaknya Baekhyun!"

"Tapi bagaimana caranya Luhan? Besok lusa saja kita harus terbang ke Shanghai." Minseok segera mengingatkan Luhan tentang jadwal mereka yang padat.

"Tidak, kita sempat."

Semuanya pun sekarang beralih kepada Joonmyeon. Lalu Joonmyeon tersenyum, "Aku punya ide—"

.

.

Keeseokan harinya, ketika pukul 5 sore, Baekhyun terus menjadi pendiam di dorm saat tiba-tiba member EXO yang lainnya mengajaknya pergi berjalan-jalan. Ia tidak mengerti ke mana tujuan mereka pergi, tetapi karena _mood_nya yang masih jelek, ia juga tidak mau tahu. Lagi pula seharusnya mereka istirahat yang cukup karena besok mereka harus pergi ke Shanghai, kenapa sekarang mereka malah berjalan-jalan? Selain itu Baekhyun berangkat hanya bersama Chanyeol, Jongdae, Yixing, dan Sehun, entah ke mana tujuh orang lainnya, sejak tadi siang, ia merasa bahwa member lainnya terlihat sibuk dengan sesuatu.

Sekitar satu jam berkeliling dengan mobil, mereka pun sampai di suatu tempat yang cukup sepi dan dekat dengan pantai. Ia melihat di mana mereka parkir, di depannya terdapat villa dengan ukuran cukup besar tetapi tidak terlalu mewah. Dan Baekhyun baru menyadari itu adalah villa milik Joonmyeon. Ia dan member EXO pernah ke sana sekali untuk berlibur tahun lalu saat promosi MAMA selesai.

"Kalian sudah sampai rupanya!" Baekhyun langsung melotot melihat Joonmyeon yang sekarang sudah rapih dengan setelan jas lengkap. Ia pun makin terkaget melihat member selain Joonmyeon pun sudah berpakaian sama dengannya.

"Ke—kenapa memakai jas begitu _Hyung_?" tanya Baekhyun bingung, bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun, member lainnya pun hanya tersenyum penuh arti.

"Kau juga akan tahu nanti _Hyung_." Baekhyun lagi-lagi hanya bisa membelalakan matanya saat ia merasa ditarik oleh Tao dan juga Kyungsoo ke dalam villa, menyuruhnya untuk mengganti _T-shirt_nya menjadi jas yang sama seperti yang lainnya pakai.

Dan tak henti-hentinya Baekhyun terkaget-kaget hari ini begitu melihat halaman belakang villa Suho yang ditata rapih dan indah seperti sebuah altar, juga tersedianya makanan-makanan yang disusun sederhana tapi indah, tak lupa hiasan lampu-lampu kecil yang menambah kesan romantis pada halaman belakang tersebut.

Yang makin membuatnya terkejut, di tempat berbentuk altar tersebut sudah berdiri Baekbom—kakaknya—yang menggunakan setelan jas yang sama seperti kemarin. Ia yang melihat Baekhyun melongo hanya tersenyum dan mengedipkan satu matanya.

"Sebaiknya kau bersiap-siap _Hyung_," bisik Kyungsoo pada Baekhyun, "mempelai pengantinnya akan datang."

Baekhyun pun baru sadar saat Kyungsoo memberikan kotak cincin kepadanya. Kotak pernikahannya.

Ah ya, kemarin karena sibuk, Baekhyun sendiri tidak melihat bagaiman saat kakaknya menyatakan janji resmi dengan istrinya.

Dan lalu Baekhyun baru menyadari sesuatu.

Ia segera melirik ke ara member EXO lain yang sekarang sedang tersenyum dan menyemangati Baekhyun. Ia pun baru sadar bahwa orang tuanya dan mertua kakaknya baru saja tiba. Ia bisa melihat mereka tersenyum tulus kepada Baekhyun, seakan mereka memang tidka merasa kesal dengan kejadian kacau yang kemarin terjadi.

Setelahnya, terdengar alunan piano yang dimainkan oleh Yixing di sebuah gazebo kecil—lagu pernikahan. Dilihatnya kakak iparnya yang cantik sekarang sedang berjalan menuju altar dengan gaun yang kemarin ia kenakan. Sekilas, Baekhyun merona malu saat kakak iparnya itu melirik ke arahnya dan tersenyum sangat manis, membuat ia jadi salah tingkah.

Ketika akhirnya kakak iparnya itu sampai di dekat altar, ia menghadap ke arah Baekbom yang kini sedang tersenyum kepadanya. Mereka memang sudah melakukannya kemarin, tetapi tidak ada salahnya mengucapkan janji untuk sekali lagi bukan? Lagi pula, ini adalah momen mereka—momen bahagia mereka yang tidak akan terulang kembali, dan ini adalah kesempatan kedua mereka.

Setelah mengucapkan janji masing-masing, Baekbom pun berbalik ke arah Baekhyun yang kini masih belum bisa memproses segalanya. Baekbom tersenyum, berbisik kepada adiknya, "Hey, mana cincinnya?"

Mendengar bisikan kakaknya itu membuat Baekhyun tersadar akan lamunannya, ia segera menyerahkan cincinnya kepada kakaknya.

"Kau tahu, aku senang adikku ada di sebelahku saat aku menikah seperti ini," ucap Baekbom sambil mengacak rambut Baekhyun, "kau itu dasar anak ingusan gila, bisa saja membawa banyak gadis ke pernikahanku."

Baekhyun yang merasa tersindir langsung menunduk dengan muka merona, Baekbom tertawa, "Bercanda bocah..."

"Aku sudah 22 tahun _Hyung_," protes Baekhyun masih menunduk, Baekbom hanya mendengus, "Terserahlah..."

Setelah perbincangan kecil antara kakak-adik tersebut selesai, Baekbom pun kembali ke calon—sebenarnya sudah menjadi istrinya, tetapi anggap saja ini adalah yang pertama kalinya—istrinya yang masih tetap dengan senyuman yang tersungging manis di wajahnya yang cantik. Baekbom pun mengangkat lengan istrinya, memasang cincin tanda pernikahan tersebut.

Kedua mempelai pun saling berpandangan, mereka pun akhirnya mempersempit jarak di antara mereka dengan ciuman manis dan lembut. Tepuk tangan dari member EXO dan kedua orang tua mempelai—hanya mereka yang hadir saat itu—pun mulai terdengar. Baekhyun, yang masih terdiam, kemudian perlahan mengangkat kedua sudut bibirnya ke atas membentuk senyum hingga matanya tak terlihat. Mungkin kemarin bukanlah hari yang bahagia untuk kakaknya, tetapi hari ini lah hari bahagia untuk kakaknya—dan dirinya pula.

.

.

"Kalian semua terimakasih." Baekhyun yang sekarang sedang berkumpul bersama ke-12 member EXO di sebuah meja yang cukup besar untuk menikmati makan malam dengan malu-malu kepada teman-temannya.

Member EXO yang lainnya hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah Baekhyun yang seakan malu-malu itu, haha ia kelihatan imut sekali, pantas saja kakaknya itu memanggilnya bocah walaupun Baekhyun sudah menginjak 22 tahun.

"Sama-sama Baekhyun, pertama ucapkan terimakasih pada Sehunnie karena dia yang mempunyai ide!" ujar Joonmyeon dan menunjuk kepada Sehun.

"Terimakasih Sehunnie! _Saranghae_!" ucap Baekhyun kepada Sehun yang sekarang menunduk karena pipinya yang memerah hebat sementara member EXO yang lainnya menyoraki mereka.

"Hei, Baekhyun!" Baekhyun menoleh saat kakaknya yang sedang bergandengan dengan istirnya memanggil, "Aku ingin mendengarkanmu bernyanyi, kemarin aku tidak sempat menikmatinya, bagaimana?"

Semua member pun langsung mendorong Baekhyun agar bernyanyi, Baekhyun tampak ragu, "Tu—tunggu! Bagaimana kalau aku bernyanyi duet dengan Kyungsoo atau Jongdae?"

"Tidak! Aku ingin mendengarmu menyanyi solo!" protes Baekbom, Baekhyun jadi bingung sendiri, kadang ia agak gugup untuk menyanyi solo sekarang, mengetahui suara Jongdae yang kadang lebih tinggi darinya atau suara Kyungsoo yang lebih merdu.

"Sudahlah _Hyung_, bernyanyi solo saja, ini pernikahan kakakmu kan? Masa yang sudah pernah menyanyikan lagu _National Anthem_ Korea di stadion sepak bola yang dilihat berjuta-juta orang tidak berani bernyanyi solo di acara pernikahan kakaknya sendiri! Memalukan!" ujar Jongdae yang seperti biasa, tajam.

"Atau mau aku saja yang bernyanyi?"

Hening. Semuanya hening begitu Kris—dengan percaya dirinya—mengatakan hal tersebut.

"Aku hanya bercanda, walaupun begitu aku tetap _main vocal _di EXO," ujar Kris setengah bercanda—walaupun tidak lucu sih, tapi paling tidak ia sudah berusaha untuk membuat lelucon konyol.

"Maaf saja _Hyung_, _main vocal_ di EXO itu akan selalu menjadi Byun Baekhyun! Pukulan di tenggorokanku pun tidak akan pernah menghalangiku!" Tiba-tiba entah dari mana Byun Baekhyun yang semula masih malu-malu kembali menjadi Byun Baekhyun yang tidak tahu malu. Mereka semua tertawa, senang melihat Baekhyun kembali seperti itu.

"Aku me-_request_ _Open Arms_," ucap kakak ipar Baekhyun sambil tersenyum, "saat aku mencari di google, bahkan nama EXO lah yang pertama keluar, bukan Journey maupun Mariah Carey."

"Tentu saja untuk kakak iparku yang cantik!" ucap Baekhyun sambil mengedipkan matanya kepada kakak iparnya. Kakak iparnya tertawa sedangkan suaminya protes, "Hey masih ada jutaan wanita yang mengantri menjadi istrimu! Jangan menggoda istri kakakmu dong!"

Setelah tertawa menanggapi kakaknya, Baekhyun pun berjalan menuju gazebo di mana terletak grand piano yang tadi digunakan untuk lagu pernikahan tadi.

Perlahan, jari-jari lentik Baekhyun pun mulai bergerak memencet tuts-tuts piano menciptakan nada indah yang mengalun, membuat semua orang di sana menikmati alunan tersebut—apa lagi setelah suara merdu Baekhyun yang menghiasi nada-nada indah tersebut.

Baekbom dan istrinya pun berdansa mengikuti iringan lagu yang diciptakan oleh adik mereka, begitu juga member lain yang mulai berdansa bersama mengikuti irama lagu sambil tertawa-tawa kecil.

Baekhyun pun lagi-lagi tersenyum, ia merasa beruntung memiliki keluarga seperti mereka—termasuk EXO. Mereka akan selalu ada untuknya, di keadaan bagaimana pun.

.

_So I come to you with open arms,_

_Nothing to hide, believe what I said_

_So here I am with open arms,_

_Hoping you'll see what your love means to me_

—_Open Arms, Journey_

_._

_End._

**A/n:** _i know it's so cheesy ewww_. Aku sendiri emang nggak jago bikin yang ginian apaan sih ini absurd banget, ff terabsurd yang pernah kubuat—oke semuanya aja ff sendiri dibilang absurd—da emang absurd atuh da gimana. Ngetiknya langsung lagi begitu tau ada berita sasaeng fans bikin rusuh di pernikahan kakak ipar gue /eh.

Ini teh aku lagi kaget sama kasus sasaeng, maklum aku udah 5 abad ga update apa-apa soal exo tiba-tiba dapet berita byunbaek disiksa sasaeng /apaan. Tapi beneran ga sih sampe ada yang mukul tenggorokan baek dan ngirim bunga kematian ke baek? Aku masih ga terlalu percaya sih soalnya fandom exo kan penuh rumor geje, tapi ya kalau iya hina amat ya -_-

Oiya sorry aku bukan update ff lain malah bikin ff ginian wkwk /plak

Eh besok kayaknya aku remed matematika tapi belum belajar euy /nah lho

Aku stress trigonometri asli :(, mending kalian yang masih SMP jangan masuk IPA kalau gak suka ngitung-ngitung, asli pas SMP atau kelas 10 mah fisika masih gampang, begitu kelas 11 hahahahaha pertemuan pertama aja udah dijejelin rumus turunan :( mengerti apa aku soal rumus turunan, aku mengertinya cara membuat keturunan /ea

Oh iya bias aku Baekhyun lho sebenernya, ga keliatan ya? Aku tingkahnya kayak ngebias si Sehun sih haha.

Selama ini aku ngarang nama kakaknya Baekhyun Bayu dong lol, jauh amat ya dari Baekbom :(, terus ngarang nama kakaknya Sehun Semi (Simorangkir) deui haduh.

Dan ini malah curhat orz sorry.

Oh ya, thanks juga udah baca yaaaa! I love u readers mwah! /bagi bunga kamboja atu-atu ke readers


End file.
